Storm Age
The Storm Age (7:00–7:99) is the seventh named Age in the history of Thedas. Divine Hortensia III names the next age Storm, foreseeing a growing storm of violence across Thedas. Chronology * 7:5 Storm: After losing the Fereldan throne to her cousin Arland Theirin, Sophia Dryden joins the Grey Wardens and rises to the rank of Warden-Commander in Ferelden. : Arland is considered by many to be a tyrant. Banns approach Sophia, asking her to intercede. She accepts and attempts a coup against her cousin using the Grey Wardens. After the bloody Battle of Soldier's Peak, Arland declares himself victorious with Sophia killed. The Grey Wardens are expelled from Ferelden and Soldier's Peak is abandoned. * 7:23 Storm: the Qunari are pushed back to Seheron and Rivain, but they are well entrenched. : The Battle of the Nocen Sea is the largest naval engagement in history and results in a stalemate and the destruction of many of the ships on both sides. : With both sides exhausted, an impasse begins. * 7:25–85 Storm: The Exalted Marches on the Qunari are declared, by both the Imperial Chantry - to retake Seheron and the eastern city of Qarinus - and the Andrastian Chantry - to retake Rivain. : During the Exalted Marches, Orlais manages to steal Tome of Koslun from the Qunari. * 7:28 Storm: A dragon cult following the rampage of the High Dragon Urzara devastates the northern Free Marches until the dragon is slain by a group of militia men. * 7:34 Storm: Archon Nomaran is elected directly from the ranks of the enchanters. He overturns the old rules forbidding mages from taking part in Tevinter politics.Codex entry: The Imperial Chantry * 7:44 Storm: The newly crowned emperor of the Orlesian Empire, Freyan, allows women to become knights, after witnessing the death of Ser Aveline, the Knight of Orlais.Codex entry: Aveline, Knight of Orlais * 7:52 Storm: The second New Exalted March ends in a disaster, as the Qunari capture much of Antiva. * 7:54 Storm: The Qunari land in Estwatch and use it as a launching point for fleets of dreadnoughts. * 7:55 Storm: Raiders from Llomerryn united under the banner of the Felicisima Armada. Together, their pirate fleets help turn the tide against the Qunari at sea. : A third and final Exalted March on the Qunari is called. * 7:56 Storm: The Qunari, although on the retreat, manage to gain a foothold in the Free Marches by landing near Ostwick and launching assaults against Starkhaven and Kirkwall. Starkhaven prevails, but Kirkwall falls to the sorceries of the Saarebas in a daring night-time raid and is occupied until the end of the Third New Exalted March. * 7:60 Storm: The Kirkwall City Guard is founded, after the city is liberated from the occupation of the Qunari by an Orlesian chevalier by the name of Ser Michel Lafaille, who becomes the first Viscount. * 7:75 Storm: Battle of Afsaana between Orlesian and Qunari forces.Vidathiss description * 7:78 Storm: The Felicisima Armada takes Estwatch following a massive naval battle with the Qunari. * 7:84 Storm: By the end of the Third New Exalted March, the Qunari have only one stronghold left on the continent: the city of Kont-aar. : By then, rebuilding all the destruction caused was considered more important than trying to dislodge the Qunari from Kont-aar once again. A meeting between envoys of all the human lands (except for Tevinter) and the Qunari at Llomerryn results in the signing of the Llomerryn Accord and peace being declared. : Peace is not established between Tevinter Imperium and the Qunari. Though skirmishes are few while the Qunari pull back to Par Vollen and rebuild. * 7:88 Storm: The Chantry names Calenhad Theirin one of the Anointed as he was responsible for the spread of the religion in the entire kingdom.Codex entry: The Legend of Calenhad: Chapter 3 * 7:90 Storm: Ceridweth of the Spiral Eye, one of the more popular apostates of The Gallows, is made tranquil. * 7:99 Storm: The end of war with the Qunari and the birth of twin boys to Emperor Etienne I of Orlais usher in the Blessed Age. Notes * According to Levi Dryden, after Arland's death, Ferelden endured a civil war which lasted for ten years, but the exact date of that event is unknown. References Category:Ages